It Began at Goodbye
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: "I'll give you three seconds to decide…what'll it be, Princess?" Clare is a vampire-smut writing novelist, Eli is in an unhappy relationship with a goth actress, and Adam is overcoming his fear of Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Sounds like a recipe for drama and hilarity!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was written purely for entertainment's purpose, and not to be taken too seriously. It's mostly dialog, and kind of funny, and I hope you enjoy!**

It Began at Goodbye: Part I

_Summary: "I'll give you three seconds to decide…what'll it be, Princess?" Clare is a vampire-smut writing novelist, Eli is in an unhappy relationship with a goth actress, and Adam is overcoming his fear of Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Sounds like a recipe for drama and hilarity!_

"Hey, sexy lady."

"Eli, hush. I'm reading."

Eli pouted, and peered over his girlfriend's shoulder to catch a glimpse at her book, "What are you reading?"

"Eli, please."

"What, it's just a question."

"It's my new book by D.C Edward."

"D.C Who?"

"D.C Edward. She's a famous erotic author who just wrote a tell-all book about her life's experiences. Can you believe that? Having the nerve to write about all this stuff?"

"Erotic author?" Eli frowned, "Why do you need to read those kinds of books when you have me at your beck and call?"

"Eli, really. You're being a nuisance."

"I just am interested in what you're choosing to read over paying attention to me."

"Eli," Sharona rolled her eyes and flipped a strand of black hair over her shoulder, "Fine, if you are going to bother me this whole time, I might as well tell you. She writes erotic vampire fiction. It's really sexy."

"Sexy? Vampires? Excuse me while I go vomit up my lunch."

"Really, Eli," Sharona shook her head and pursed her lips, "You're unbelievable. Anyways, she just wrote this new tell-all book about her life in high school and college. She was this little shy kid growing up, and then everything changed when she met this guy."

"Doesn't it always."

"Eli, honestly! Anyways, they dated and oh my gosh, it's hot. Like…he sounds super sexy. But then he turns into a major douche bag, and hopefully she changed his name because if not, this guy would be getting his balls kicked by random girls every five sec…"

"She sounds like a femi-nazi."

"Oh Eli, see – this is why I don't tell you things. You can never be serious."

"Sorry, I'm just concerned as to why my beautiful girlfriend who happens to be a professor of Pre-Victorian Gothic Literature is reading vamp-smut."

"It's called having a guilty pleasure, Eli," Sharona rolled her eyes again, "And besides, this book isn't smut. It's an autobiography, so to speak. Anyways, this guy she dated turned into a _major_ douche. Like, he broke up with her the day after she graduated from high school simply because he was too much of a turd to try the whole long distance thing."

"Hey," Eli looked offended, "Maybe he just was scared of losing her and wanted to get it over with, like a Band-Aid."

"That's stupid," Sharona stared at him, blankly before he reached over and grabbed the book from her hands, "Hey!"

"Page one hundred and seven: _I couldn't believe he could ever hurt me like that. After all we had been through. He tore my heart out of my very chest cavity, and stepped on it over and over and over again in those scruffy Aldo sneakers of his_. Ouch! Kid's got good taste in shoes though…"

"Give me my book back if you aren't going to be serious!"

"How can I be serious if you're reading a book entitled: _It Began at Goodbye – One Girl's Jounry to Find her Meaning._"

"Eli, it's just a book. Not every book as be worthy of a Pulitzer, alright? Besides, D.C Edward is on the New York Times' Best Sellers list. That's a pretty big achievement."

"So what? That _Fifty Shades of Drivel_ made it on that list."

"_Grey_," Sharona corrected him, "And that was an _excellent_ book as well."

"How are you a literature professor?" Eli rolled his eyes and tossed the book to her.

"Whatever, Eli," Sharona sighed and tossed the book on the coffee table, "Look, D.C has a book singing this weekend, and I want you to take me."

"Oh wonderful. That's just fantastic, because you know, I didn't have anything else to do with my life."

"Eli stop it. We're going, and that's final."

"It's been a long, sought-after dream of mine to come face to face with a vamp-smut-writing, femi-nazi-storming, male-loathing…"

"_Eli_!"

"Fine," Eli gave in, growing bored of picking on her, "So, what do you say you ditch the book, and you and I have a little fun of our own?"

"Eli, I'm reading," Sharona grabbed the book off the table, "Please, go do whatever it is you do."

"Really? You're picking _D.C Edward_ over _me_?" Eli dramatically gasped, "I bet D.C isn't half as good in bed."

"Eli, shut up!"

Sharona had gone to bed about an hour ago, and Eli sneakily crept out of bed. He made his way towards the living room, and grabbed the book off the couch. He flipped on the lamp on the end table, and began to skim over the book, desperately trying to see what about it had drawn his wife so.

_I miss him. I can't believe I am admitting that, but I miss Isaac Silverton so much. I think about him every second of every day. It's stupid, and I know it. How can I possibly still think about someone who is all but dead to me? He was a coward, a selfish coward. I am done with him. We haven't spoken in years, and yet, he finds his way back to me every night in my dreams._

"People seriously read this crap?" Eli raised an eyebrow, but decided to continue. He flipped forward a couple of pages.

_Fredrick is out of jail. Amanda called to tell me the news. After everything that had happened between him and Isaac, he ended up actually being arrested for arson. Funny, I guess foreshadowing sometimes really does exist outside the world of a novel. Now that he's free, I am worried. I worry for Isaac, and for myself. Fredrick is the one person who scares me more than Isaac…and I don't know how to react to that._

Eli rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that people actually paid money to read some overly-glorified writer's diary. But at the same time, he couldn't stop reading. He flipped through a few more pages.

_Elliot says Isaac has a new girlfriend. Good for him, really. I just hope he's learned from his past mistakes, and treats her better than he treated me. Elliot said that he met her while doing a play at the community theater. She's a professor at the local community college, and likes to volunteer as an actress at the community theater in her free time. Apparently her name is Roxanne – like the old rock song. Elliot said he really doesn't know what Isaac sees in her. I guess some couples just fall for one another, without any sort of logical reasoning behind it. _

Eli's brow furrowed. This book was getting creepier and creepier by the second. It wasn't _so_ bad that her boyfriend had broken up with her the day after graduation. That happened to a lot of couples, right? But the fact that he met his new girlfriend while working on the play for the community theater? That was just too much. Already pulled into the pages, Eli couldn't help but read more.

_Elliot confided in me that he's worried he will never have a girlfriend. It's tough for him. His transition is complete, but girls are still turned off by him. It's not fair. He's a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. So then why don't I go for him, you might be asking? Well, he is Isaac's best friend. More like brother. And I have never seen Elliot in any other way besides being a brother to me as well. I just want him to be happy. Everyone deserves happiness. Yes, even Isaac._

Eli jumped back to the beginning of the book, his brow furrowed and his heart rate quickening.

_I never imagined he'd be interested in me. When I was younger, I was far from attractive. I had this stringy red hair, and clunky coke-bottle glasses. No guy would ever be interested in me, right? I had my fair share of crushes and heartache, but there was something different with him. When I first saw him, he took my breath away. I had dropped my pencil bag and this ugly black vintage limo rolled over it. I looked up to see him step out of the car. He knelt down, picked up my pencil bag, and said, "I think it's dead."_

_No_! Eli couldn't believe this. He slammed the book shut and threw it across the room, as if it's very touch had scalded his hands. Sure, the details were different, but D.C Edward was _definitely_ C.D Edwards – _Clare Diane Edwards._

"What the hell was that?" Sharona appeared in her skimpy black and purple lingerie that Eli had bought her, "Why in God's name are you throwing things at…what the fuck? Is that my book? Why were you throwing my book?"

"Uh…it slipped."

"Sure it did," Sharona eyed him suspiciously, "Come to bed."

Eli reluctantly followed her back to the bedroom. As he tried to fall asleep, all he could thing about was that stupid book. He couldn't believe that she had actually written a tell-all book about them. What right did she have to do that? Eli was fuming.

The next morning, he decided not to tell Sharona about Clare. She didn't need to know, and it would only cause even more unnecessary drama. Nope, that was definitely not something Eli was willing to be a part of. He kept the book and Clare secret, and didn't speak a word of it to anyone. Well, until Sharona left for work. Then he called Adam.

"Eli, what's up!"

"Nothing..._Elliot_."

"What?"

"Nothing's up, _Elliot_. What's up with you?"

"_Damn it!_" Adam groaned into the phone, "How did you get ahold of that book?"

"Sharona is apparently in _love_ in D.C Edward."

"Oh God," Eli could practically see Adam wincing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd act like this," Adam sighed, "Look, it's just a book. The names and details are all jumbled up. She was using this book as a coping method. She figured the only way to move past everything was to put it all out there."

"And that makes _what_ kind of sense?" Eli growled into the phone, "Sharona is dragging me to the book signing this weekend."

"Crap."

"Yeah, crap. What the hell do I do, Adam?"

"Uh…uh…I'm thinking…uh…"

"You still talk to her, right?"

"You know I do," Adam's voice dropped, "But if you have a problem…"

"No," Eli lied, "It's fine. I just was wondering if maybe you could…I don't know…talk her out of the book signing?"

"Eli, don't be an idiot. How the _hell_ would I do that?" Adam demanded, "She has a lot of people counting on her to be there."

"I can't believe my girlfriend is having an affair with my ex-girlfriend…"

"_What_?"

"She doesn't even want sex anymore because of Clare's stupid vamp-smut."

"Well, it _is_ pretty hot…"

"That's it. I'm revoking your man-card."

"Come on," Adam chuckled, "It's good reading."

"If you start talking about sparkly vampires, I may have to disown you as my best friend."

"They don't sparkle, they shimmer."

"Don't be a girl."

"Hey, I can and I _will_ kick your ass. So, what are you going to do?"

"What any logical person would do," Eli said, matter-of-factly, "Hide out at your place until this whole book signing shit is over."

"Yeah, that'd work out well for you, except…I'm going to the book signing."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, dude. I think you should just suck it up and go. Remind me to pack some popcorn and Milkduds. This is going to be the most entertaining thing I'll see in…"

"Shut up."

"What? Normally I don't condone war, but you and Clare seeing each other again and World War Three breaking out will be pretty entertaining…"

"I know where you live."

"Like you scare me."

"I'll dress up in a Barney costume…"

"Okay, okay dude. Shit, I mean, come on man…there's some things you just…you just don't hold against another dude."

Eli smirked, "I guess I'll see you on Saturday then."

"I'll be the one with the popcorn."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Eli groaned, glancing around at the hundreds of people crammed into the local bookstore, salivating for an autograph or photo.

"Hush," Sharona held the book tightly to her chest, "I can't believe we're actually here!"

"I'm gonna go look for Adam…"

"What?"

"He said he'd come for moral support."

"Whatever," Sharona rolled her eyes, "Just don't bother me while I'm talking to D.C."

"Yeah, sure."

Eli scanned the crowd of people until his eyes landed on Adam.

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"So, does Sharona know that you uh…know Clare?"

"Nope, and I am planning on keeping it that way or else I'll never hear the end of it. Besides, don't you know that it's bad mojo for your girlfriend to meet your ex-girlfriend."

"_Mojo_?"

"Yes, mojo. Don't mess with my mojo."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Adam held up his hands in surrender, "Clare's out back taking a five minute break if you want to…"

"No, I don't want to."

"I didn't even finish what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say: 'if you want to go see her.' To which I replied: 'No, I don't want to.'"

"I wasn't going to…alright so maybe I was going to suggest that. Well, I'm going to go see her…"

"_No_! You can't leave me in this horde of male-hating lunatics!"

"Then join me."

"_Oh hell no!_"

"Okay, well then…see ya!"

"Adam! Okay, okay…fine…I'll come with you."

Adam smirked, content with himself, "How'd I know you would?"

Eli growled some profanities as he followed Adam out to the back door. Adam swung the door open, and Eli saw her leaning against the brick wall. She was twirling a strand of auburn hair around her finger and looking nervous. She almost looked seventeen again. Eli gulped as Adam strode over to her.

"Clare-bear!"

"Hey, Adam!" She grinned and they embraced, much to Eli's disgust, "Ugh, I am so nervous. I don't want to go in there, Adam. You know how I get about this publicity stuff. There's a reason I use a penname."

"But your publisher wanted you to, right?"

"Yeah," Clare winced, "I just want to go home."

"I know," Adam sighed, "Well, I have a surprise for you."

"You'll help me sneak out? We can go through this alley and.."

"Nope, I have another surprise."

"Adam…I don't know…"

"And now, introducing the man who started the whole _It Began with Goodbye_ sensation…"

"_Oh fuck_."

Eli peered around the doorframe, "Hi, Eli how are you? Fine, Clare; thanks for asking."

"Sorry," Clare exhaled, "Adam, is this some sort of joke?"

"No, but it sure is funny!"

"I _will_ kill you in your sleep," Eli turned to Adam.

"You'll come into my bedroom while I'm asleep?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "Kinky, Eli, but I don't roll that way."

"Shut up," Eli rolled his eyes.

"Would someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Clare asked, exasperated.

"Well, Eli's new chick…"

"Sharona," Clare raised an eyebrow, and Adam nodded.

"Apparently she loves your books, and she wanted to come to the book signing. Eli got dragged into it."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it was on my own volition."

Clare furrowed her brow, "I don't see you for years and you are here…at my book singing?"

"We live in the same town, _princess_," Eli rolled his eyes, "We were bound to see each other at some point."

"But today of all days? Adam, I _can't_ do this. I already don't want to do this dumb book signing and now this?"

"Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander," Adam grinned, stepping back from the two of them, "This is your mess."

"My mess," Clare sighed, "I thought I was done with this mess."

"And then you went and wrote a tell-all book about this mess," Eli perked an eyebrow, "Definitely a good way to show that you're done."

"I…I wrote that book for me, Eli."

"Oh that's funny, because it seems to me that I am a pretty big character. What was that line about you still thinking of me like…what was it? Oh yeah, _all the time_!"

"You _read_ that?" Clare looked as though she wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Oh yes, D.C, I read it all."

"_Fuck_."

"When did you take up cursing?"

"When you taught me how to," Clare folded her arms over her chest.

Adam laughed, "Oh this is _SOOO_ much better than watching Ninja Wrestling on pay-per-view."

"Can you shut up?" Clare turned to him, "_Seriously_?"

"What?" Adam chuckled, "Five bucks says in ten minutes you'll either slap him or kiss him."

"Uh, can I have an input?" Eli asked, "How about no to both."

"Aw, that's no fun," Adam pouted.

"No one is kissing anyone," Clare tried to remain calm, "And as long as he remains civil, there is no reason I should slap him. Eli, I can't believe you actually read that book. I never imagined you'd ever read it. How was I supposed to know…"

"That's the funny thing about getting your book published, Clare. People will…get this," Eli dramatically waved his hands, "..._read it!_ Shocker, right?"

"I don't want to deal with this right now. I have to get back inside and sign autographs and…"

"Would you be inclined to talk about this situation more if I were to help you sneak out the back alley towards my car?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"No," Clare crossed her arms, "I am _not_ discussing the book with you!"

"Don't you think you owe it to…Isaac. After all, without him as a character, I highly doubt you'd have as many readers as you do, or be making quite as much money…"

"I get it," Clare had to fight to keep her voice level, "You're mad. That's fine. That's reasonable. But I am _not_ going to just run away from my fans…"

"_You_ were the one that suggested it."

"Eli, stop it," Clare sighed, "My break's up. I have to get back…"

"No you don't," Eli smirked, "Come on. Run away with me."

"Eli…"

"Not to like Mexico, dummy, just to my car to escape this lame-ass book signing. We can drive around, talk, I might be inclined to buy you a burger, and then I'll bring you back. I'm not going to rape you or anything."

"That's reassuring."

"Kinky rape sex?" Adam chimed in, "I thought you told me she was too freaked to even give you a blow…"

"I _will_ murder you," Eli jabbed a finger in Adam's chest.

"Oh my God," Clare placed her head in her hands, "_Unbelievable_. Both of you!"

"I'll give you three seconds to decide," Eli folded his arms over his chest, "One…"

"Eli, this is so ridiculous. I can't just run off with you…"

"Two…"

"I don't even have anything to say to you…"

"Three. What'll it be, princess?"

**Author's Note: I am thinking this will be a three-shot. What do you think? It's just something light-hearted and fun! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Like I said before, this is just something I am writing for fun. It's not the best writing, and that's okay with me because I am loving writing this. Please enjoy!**

It Began at Goodbye: Part II

"I can't just leave, Eli," Clare protested, "I don't want to do this book signing. My publisher forced this event on me, and I don't even want to walk through those doors. But you have to understand…these are my fans. They love me."

"They love your books, Clare. They don't even _know_ you."

He did have a point, and Clare knew that, "But I have a responsibility to them. I can't just…I can't back out now. I don't want to lose them, Eli. They're my fans!"

"Clare, they're bored housewives who like jerking off to your stories."

"At least I have published novels," Clare folded her arms across her chest, "What do you have?"

"Don't do that," Eli held up a finger, "Don't you do that. I write my plays for the theater, and I am perfectly fine with that."

"Liar," Clare rolled her eyes, and for once, Eli didn't fight with her.

"Look, I'm going to leave. If you want to join me or not, you are more than welcome to."

"What would I tell them? I can't just run away without an explanation. And besides, why would I ever run away with the guy who broke my heart?"

"I've given you plenty of time to decide. If you don't know now, you never will."

"_Damn it_," Clare hissed, "Adam, go inside and make an announcement. Tell them that I've come down with a stomach virus and will not be able to make an appearance. Tell them I'd like to reschedule, and I'll have my manger set something up."

"But I wanted to come with you guys!"

"And when did I invite you along?" Eli raised an eyebrow, "Or am I having a lapse in memory."

"Come on," Adam begged, "Don't be a prick. Let me come with you. It'll be fun. The old misfits back together again getting in trouble and raising hell…what do you say?"

"Adam," Clare smiled sweetly at him, "You are _more_ than welcome to join us."

"Wait, hold the phone," Eli turned to her, "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes."

"And why in the _hell_ would you invite Captain Pain in the Pants along?"

"Hey, I resent that," Adam looked hurt.

"Because I don't really trust being alone with you," Clare flipped some hair over her shoulder, "Well, are you going to get the car, or what?"

Eli narrowed his eyes at her before retreating to pull his car around. Adam headed back inside the bookstore to make the announcement for her. Clare leaned against the brick wall, and tried not to feel too guilty. After all, what if she did have a stomach ache? She couldn't help that. But she didn't have a stomach ache. She was running away from her fans.

But her manager should have known not to schedule a public appearance for her. What if she ran into someone she recognized or knew…like Eli. D.C Edward was a mask, and she didn't dare take it off. Clare sighed, and glanced up at the blue sky as she waited for Eli.

_What the hell am I doing? I am running away from my fans to hang out with Eli? Maybe I am the one with the mental problem. I can't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. This is so…so screwed up. Why after all these years did I have to run into him today of all days? Why did he have to read that book?_

_ Now he knew. He knew everything. My deep-most thoughts and emotions…things I never would dream of sharing with him, and now he knew. I suppose it wasn't realistic of me to imagine he'd never read my book. But the chances of him actually doing so were very slim. But of course, just my luck, he read it, and now I have to face him. _

A shiny black vintage Cadillac pulled around to the alley, and Clare gasped when she saw it. There, on the hood was a shiny silver skull.

"Is this Morty's borther?" She asked.

"Yup," Eli hopped out of the driver's seat and proudly polished the hood with the sleeve of his black jacket, "I bought him not too long ago. I had to save up the money first. He was just a hunk of junk when I first bought him. I poured more money, sweat, and blood into this thing…but he's worth it."

"Does he have a name?" Clare asked, running her fingertips against the metallic black surface.

"Dragula."

"Like the Rob Zombie song?"

"You remembered?" Eli raised an eyebrow, surprised that Clare had remembered one of his favorite musicians. He knew she didn't like him, but she never protested when he'd blast Rob's CDs.

Clare shrugged and just as she was about to say something more…

"Run!"

"_Adam_?" Eli looked at him as if he was wearing a tutu and an R2D2 helmet.

Adam had just charged from the door and was making a B-Line straight to the hearse.

"_What the hell?_" Eli jumped out of his way as he hopped into the backseat.

"What in the…" Clare slid into the passenger seat and turned to face Adam, "What did you do? I asked you to just tell them I had a stomach virus. How difficult was that?"

"Well…I figured I'd make things interesting and prepare you for the sequel."

"_Sequel_? There _is_ no sequel, Adam."

"Now there will be."

"And what do you mean…_interesting_?" Clare's stomach began to knot up.

"What the hell did you do?" Eli asked, sliding into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition, "Please tell me you didn't do anything too stupid."

"Well…define stupid."

"Adam!"

"You're going to thank me later," he vowed, adjusting his gray beanie over his forehead.

"Adam, tell me what you did!" Clare was losing patience.

"Well…I simply announced that D.C had run unexpectedly into Isaac and the two of you were running away to have mad, hot sex in the back of his car."

"_The fuck_! " Eli shouted, practically jumping over the seat, "I'm going to murder you!"

"Adam, why did you do that?" Clare's eyes were saucers, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, I told them they could read all about it in your sequel."

"Adam, _there is no sequel_. And besides, Eli and I aren't going to do anything mad or hot or related to sex, so even if there was, it'd be a pretty boring sequel."

"Hey, if you want, just say the word. I can close my eyes and cover my ears…"

"Do you _want_ to eat your teeth?" Eli threatened.

"Oh God," Clare put her head in her hands, "Adam, how am I going to fix this."

"What's there to fix?"

"Adam…this isn't happening. Oh my God."

"Well, I hate to break up this whole _let's-yell-at-Adam_ moment, but we're going to have a mob of people swarm out here any second now looking to catch a glimpse of you with Isaac, so Eli, you might want to step on it."

"Adam!" Clare cried, "What is wrong with you? Look, I know you think it's so funny that Eli and I ran into each other after all these years; and that he read the book I wrote basically about our relationship and how much I loved him and how destroyed me; and I know you think we're going to like get it on or something, but…"

"What she's trying to say is, you're a dick."

"_Eli_!" Clare shot him a sideways glance, "Adam, you're _not_ a dick. It's just…"

"I knew I should have brought popcorn."

"Adam! Get out!"

"No," Adam protested, "Just drive. You two can talk and hash things out, and I can take notes for her to use for her next book."

"Adam, there is no next book – alright?" Clare shook her head, "Get that through your head."

She sighed and glanced out the window as Eli peeled the hearse out of the alley and back on to the main street. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Well, I guess we should talk," Eli said, gripping the steering wheel, "What the hell were you thinking writing a book about our relationship?"

"If you didn't want to wind up in my book, you should have behaved better."

"Clare, it's not okay. How'd you feel if I wrote a book basically slamming you and calling you a man-hating, femi-nazi, oober-Christian, closet-slut."

"_Excuse me_?" Clare's jaw fell lax.

"Because that's basically what you did. You wrote this whole damn book about how we met and fell in love and about all my problems and about how intense we were and then about how I dumped you and how you are just so broken-hearted over it. Well guess what, _sweetheart_, brokenhearted people don't go and write books that sell millions about how brokenhearted they are."

"Eli…you don't understand. That book…it was a coping thing for me. I was dealing with a lot, and I wanted to write something other than erotica."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Eli raised an eyebrow, "When did _Miss Prude_ start writing erotic novels?"

"It's…an outlet, Eli. It's all fun and games. It's fun to write these novels. I never knew I'd have such a following of fans though. I never expected any of this. I just wanted to write something fun, and I did and it turned out to be pretty good. Like, publishable good. So I sent it off to an agent, just for fun. I never expected to hear back, but a few weeks later, I had about four or five companies interested in me. I hired a manager, and everything just…fell together."

"I still can't believe the girl who was too scared to give me a blow job is writing erotic novels."

"Eli!"

"But you got past that, right?" Adam spoke up, "Because in Chapter Ten you talk about your first time…"

"_What_?" Eli shouted, turning to Clare, crimson staining his cheeks.

"I thought you read it all," Clare turned to the window to avoid his gaze.

"I skimmed it. _You wrote about us having sex for the first time? Seriously_, Clare? Who _does_ that? Oh, I hope you remembered to include how you freaked out and made a bagillion excuses – _oh, I have to go to the restroom; oh I have to put on deodorant; oh I have to get a bite to eat; oh I need to shampoo my hair..._"

"It was not like that."

"Um, yeah it was. I think I would remember that. What _did_ you remember to include?"

"That you can't be given hickies because your neck is too ticklish."

"Oh my God," Eli glanced up at Adam in the rear-view mirror, "I don't know which one of you I'm going to kill first. Maybe I should just lock you in a room and have it play out like the Saw movies and watch you two kill each other for me."

"Nice, Eli," Clare shook her head.

"You asked," Adam held up his hands in surrender, "Oh, also she said that you get really turned on when…"

"_You_!" Eli pointed a finger at Adam's reflection, "Stop it. I don't want to know this! And you," he pointed to Clare, "How could you write these things in a book? Some of that stuff was…oh what's the word for something you want to be kept in confidence between to people…oh yeah, _private_!"

"It was a coping method," Clare twisted a curl around her finger, "I just…I wanted to kind of get everything out there. Mostly because I was hurt and angry. Don't tick off a writer, Eli. You of all people should know that. Remember? The school play?"

"Funny, I seem to recall I changed that so I wouldn't humiliate and hurt you."

"Eli, what do you want? Do you want a cut of the money?"

"You really think I want your money? Clare, I want an _explanation_."

"And I gave it to you. You hurt me, and I was angry. I never anticipated you'd pick up a book by D.C Edward about a girl's love life. Really."

"But I did."

"You did," Clare sighed and wanted to provide more of an explanation, but knew there wasn't one. It was simple – she had been angry and hurt and used her book to help get past some of those feelings. It had worked, sort of.

"I'm hungry."

"_You_," Eli glanced at Adam's reflection again, "have lost your talking privileges for the day."

"I can't help that your car smells like chili cheese dogs and I'm hungry," Adam pouted.

"My car doesn't smell like chili cheese dogs; I don't eat in my car, Adam."

"Woops."

"What do you mean '_woops_?'"

"I might have maybe gotten a hot dog the other day and…oh yup, there's the stain."

"What?" Eli hit the steering wheel, "Adam, seriously man?"

"It's just a little mustard stain."

"Do you realize how much this interior carpeting cost me?" Eli demanded, "I already had to pay to replace the carpeting once, and I don't want to do that again. Why did you eat in my car? _When_ did you eat in my…I don't want to know. Just…you're cleaning that up. And if it doesn't come up, well that little mustard stain can make friends with a few blood stains."

"But mustard isn't a very social condiment. It's all sharp and tart and spicy and rude. It wouldn't make friends easily…"

Eli rolled his eyes and ignored him. Could this day possibly get any worse? He had run into Clare and was now driving around town with Clare and Adam in his car – his car that Adam seemed to be bent on destroying. Eli didn't know how much more of this he could take. He reminded himself that he needed that explanation. That was the only reason he had invited Clare for a drive, wasn't it?

"It would get along well with Eli though," Clare allowed a small smirk to tug at the corner of her lip.

"Haha, good one!" Adam high-fived her, and Eli banged his head against his steering wheel.

"But it'd have to be like Grey Pupon or something unlikeable like that."

"Hey," Eli narrowed his eyes at her, "People like me. I am a likeable guy."

"According to her book, you're foul and loathsome."

"Nice one," Eli sighed, "You know, I wouldn't do anything like this to you, Clare. I'd never…"

"What do you want me to say?" Clare demanded, "Do you want me to say that I'm sorry? I'm sorry that this book has brought me hundreds of thousands of dollars? Is that what you want to hear? How about I'm sorry all my fans seem to love this book as well, and I get hundreds of fan letters on a daily basis…"

"Ooh, she's gotten three marriage proposals," Adam pointed out, "Remember?"

"Those were some of the creepier fan letters," Clare twisted her curls some more, "But there are more good ones than creepy ones. People love me, Eli!"

"No, people love D.C Edward."

"They're the same person."

"No they aren't. Clare Diane Edwards isn't anything like D.C Edward. Clare isn't into all this erotica stuff, and she isn't – or at least I _thought_ she wasn't – so shallow to stoop so low to write novels of such inferior composition."

"_Inferior composition_?"

"Oh don't even take offense towards that," Eli rolled his eyes, "You know you're a better writer than the books you pump out."

"Did you just compliment me?"

"I'll bet someone ten bucks you all are gonna kiss in the next hour."

"Adam, _shut up_!" Eli hissed, "And _you_," he turned to Clare, "Don't get too used to it. I just think you're wasting your time. Why write these stupid little smut novels when you can write something so much better?"

Clare didn't say anything to that, and Eli wondered if he might have hit a nerve. Well, he wasn't going to act like he cared. She had hit more nerves than he knew he had; now it was time for payback. Clare was chewing on her thumbnail, and staring out the window. An unexpected urge to reach out and touch one of her auburn curls slammed into him, and Eli mentally slapped himself for even thinking that.

"I'm still hungry."

"Adam! What part of shut up aren't you understanding?"

"Well, I can't help it. I didn't eat breakfast this morning, dude. Can't we stop and get some grub?"

"Fine," Eli gave in, "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," Adam shrugged.

"You're fucking impossible," Eli rolled his eyes.

"We could go to The Dot."

"What?" Eli turned to Clare, "Are you kidding me?"

"No…we always used to go there. I just thought it might be nice. Besides, it's something we all like."

"What if someone sees us?"

"So?" Clare furrowed her brow, "What's the big deal?"

"Don't you live in some huge mansion all rich and famous now?"

"No. I still live here. We were just good at not running into each other."

"Five years," Eli ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't want people getting the wrong idea if they see us together."

"Eli, you know it's mostly Degrassi kids that hang out at The Dot. They wouldn't know who we are."

"I'm hungry."

"Adam, shut up! Alright, I guess The Dot it is," Eli gave in.

"Just so you know," Clare added, "I could live in a big mansion somewhere, but I chose not to. This is my home, Eli. This is where I live, and where I belong. I'm not going to leave this place just because I suddenly can. Besides, I don't want to be rich and famous. D.C is the famous one. I'm just Clare. That's why I use a penname, so my life wouldn't change much."

"And because you don't want anyone to know that Clare Edwards writes vampire smut."

"That too," Clare admitted.

"What else did you put in that book of yours that I didn't read?" Eli asked.

"You're secretively afraid of clowns."

"Damn it," Eli hissed, "Clare!"

"What?" A small smile escaped her lips, "It was funny."

"She's right, dude. It's pretty hysterical."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not afraid of Barney!"

"Hey!"

"Adam, you're afraid of _Barney_? As in_ Barney the Purple Dinosaur_?"

"Yes," Adam harshly crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not natural for purple dinosaurs to be singing songs about friendship and sandwich breads."

"I have pumpernickel and it's delicious, would you like a bite?" Clare sang.

"_Noooo_!" Adam put his hands over his ears.

Eli chuckled and Clare erupted into a fit of giggles, "Come on Adam, we're supposed to tell each other everything. I can't believe you didn't tell me before! Oh Adam, it's okay. We all have secrets. Like…for me, my secret is…I like to oat, oat, oat, appoles and banonos!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Eli's chuckles turned into laughter, "Oh what's wrong, buddy? You don't like being shown lots of things like how to play pretend, ABCs and 123s and how to be a friend?"

"I hate you."

"Oh come on," Eli grinned, "You're my friend, and you know what they say about friends."

"I don't want to know," Adam groaned.

"Friends are special; they're so important; they make the world go round. We like helping one another in school, or on the playground. Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad. Being friends is very special…"

"…be a friend and you'll be glad!" Clare chimed in, and together, she and Eli began to laugh. It wasn't a few moments later that they seemed to realize that they were laughing together, eyed each other through narrowed eyes, and went back to being angry. Clare folded her arms over her chest and stared out the window, and Eli gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Now that _that_ little episode is over," Adam sighed, "We can commence with being on our way to lunch. I am just so hungry. I could eat fifty chili cheese dogs. That's what I'll order. A chili cheese dog. Oooh, with extra onions. Onions are good. Unless they give you heartburn. Then onions are bad. Are you two suddenly not speaking to each other? Because that's going to make for a very boring sequel if you promise your readers steamy sex and just sit here and do nothing."

"Adam, drop it," Clare rolled her eyes, "_There is no sequel_. There isn't going to be a sequel. Why would I write a sequel to a book I freakin' regret?"

**Author's Note: Oooh, so Clare regrets writing it...hmmmm...**


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

"What do you mean you regret the book?" Eli asked, peeling his eyes off the road to glance at the woman sitting next to him. She was picking at her nails, and was looking everywhere but to him.

"You don't mean that!" Adam looked aghast, "This book has made you millions!"

"Millions?" Eli choked, "Seriously? Millions for that dreck?"

"Stop it, okay," Clare held up a hand, "Look, if you want the honest truth, I regret writing that book. Yes, it made lots of sales, and yes it's been very successful…but I just…my publisher wanted my readers to get to know me a bit more. I was going through a tough time and _you_," she jabbed a finger at Eli, "were always getting in my head and messing with me!"

"Oh yeah, because you know, that was totally me…doing that on purpose. Yeah."

"Every time I tried to have a relationship with a guy, he'd come up short."

"There're pills for that."

"Eli, you know what I mean," Clare was growing frustrated, "It seemed like every time I dated or met up with a guy, he just wasn't…right. I kept finding faults with him. So one night I wrote down a list of qualities that I was looking for in a guy. And you know what…every single quality on that list matched up with you, Eli!"

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Clare tucked a curl behind her ear, "So I got angry, and I decided to get back at you for hurting me all those years ago. It was selfish and immature. I realized when I first read a completed copy, that the whole thing closely resembled a diary or a slam book. It was really…stupid. The whole book…everything. It was a mistake."

"Wow."

"I…I shouldn't have written, Eli. Each time I see that blasted book or hear about it in the papers, I want to scream. I don't even own a copy. I did, but after reading it, I threw it out. I just couldn't…it wasn't right of me to use our relationship as subject matter for my own gain. I understand how you should be furious with me. I screwed up, I really did. If you want…I can give you a cut of the money. I can give you whatever you want. Just say the word."

"You can't give me what I want, Clare."

"Just tell me what you want, Eli."

"Gumballs?"

"Adam, what the hell?" Eli glanced up at the reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"What?" Adam shrugged, "Gumballs are pretty awesome!"

"Something tells me Eli wants something other than gumballs," Clare sighed and turned to Eli, "Can't you just tell me what you want?"

"Oh look at that," the car pulled into the parking lot of The Dot, "We're here. Clare, obviously this will be your treat?"

"What?" Clare began to protest, then gave-in, "Alright, that's fine. Adam, just don't buy out the whole restaurant, alright?"

They headed inside and sat at one of the tables by the window they always used to sit. The Dot hadn't really changed much, and was still swarming with teenagers.

"Remember being them?" Clare chuckled as she slid into her seat, "That girl over there," she nodded to the person she was referring to, "See how she is shyly eating her burger and glancing at that guy…she totally likes him. I wonder if he likes her. I wonder if they just broke up and she doesn't want to say anything and…"

"Okay, Miss Writer," Adam interrupted her, "Don't analyze everyone, okay? They aren't characters in your next novel. They're just kids."

"But don't you remember?" Clare insisted.

"Oh yes," Adam pointed to a table, "That table was where we had our first real showdown with Fitz."

"Don't remind me," Eli touched the puffy little white scar on his bottom lip. It wasn't so bad – having that scar. It made his smirk extra pouty, but still…he take a non-pouty smirk to not having his lip busted open for merely trying to stop Adam from getting too out of hand.

"That scar never faded?" Clare touched his lip with her finger tips, and he recoiled. Embarrassed, she apologized, "I…I am sorry. That wasn't uh…appropriate."

"So who wants chili dogs?"

"Adam," Eli rolled his eyes, "Those are so nasty. I think I'll just stick to a burger."

"Burgers sound good," Clare flipped open her greasy menu, "So, let's talk. I want to hear how everyone's been."

"You and Adam still talk a lot," Eli reminded her.

"Okay, well then I want to know how you have been," she corrected herself, "What are you up to these days?"

"He's dating this goth actress chick."

"Adam," Eli glared at him, "Sharona isn't _that_ bad."

"_Seriously_?" Adam nearly choked on his own saliva, "She's like…a dude's worst nightmare. She's so…demanding and orders you around like you're a puppy…"

"Okay," Eli chuckled awkwardly, "That's enough of that."

"Clare," Adam turned to her, "If you ever see her, run the other way. Like this girl is _a major bitch_. I was over there the other weekend and she told me to leave because…what did she say, Eli?"

"Do I have to repeat it?" Eli winced.

"Yes."

"She said…your uh…presence was…disturbing her…uh…her _chi_."

"Oh God," Clare couldn't help but laugh, "And you let her talk like that to him."

"Well…no," Eli admitted, "I told her she can't talk to my friends like that and she went to the bedroom and stayed there until Adam left."

"And then when I leave," Adam was doubled over with laugher, "She tells him that they won't be having sex for two weeks!"

"Do you _want_ me to put this fork in your eye?" Eli threatened, "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Sorry," Adam held up his hands, "It's not funny…it's sad, really. But what I don't get is why you are still with that chick? She's rude and treats you like your scum. Why don't you get with someone better…like a famous writer or something."

"Adam, you're treading on dangerous waters," Eli growled.

"Well then you two can exchange writing and edit each other's stuff and I think it'd be…OW! You just…you…you kicked me!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "And if you even start thinking that this is some sort of weird foosty match, you're dead wrong," Eli turned to Clare, "Is he as obnoxious when you two hang out?"

"We don't actually hang out much," Clare admitted, "Normally we just email and call sometimes. It's nice…seeing him again. Seeing both of you again."

"Well," Eli smirked and popped the lapels of his leather jacket, "I can't imagine it would be anything but nice seeing me again. I am pretty awesome, in case you've forgotten!"

Clare laughed and rolled her eyes, thankful for that moment in which they could just forget everything past and present and just…be.

"Do you know what you'd like?" A pimply teen approached the table, "Or do you need a moment?"

"I think we're ready," Eli ordered, "I'll have the cheeseburger and sweet potato fries. Um…I think she'll have the same but with regular fries."

"Alrighty, and you?" The teen turned to Adam.

"Two chili cheese dogs with extra onions and a banana milkshake."

The teen looked at him as if he was completely off his rocker, but scribbled down the order. Eli attached two Cokes to Clare's and his orders before the waiter turned to take the orders to the kitchen.

"You remembered I like regular fries as opposed to your nasty sweet potato ones," Clare beamed.

"Yeah, there's a lot about you I remember," Eli glanced up at her through his eyelashes before sharply turning to Adam and saying, "And _you_! What the hell is the matter with you? I think that was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard you order!"

"The Dorito sandwich still takes the cake in my book," Adam grinned, before explaining to Clare, "I ordered Dorito's with my sandwich and all I got on my sandwich was mayo and mustard and cheese. Then I put the Dorito's on my sandwich!"

"Oh God," Clare cringed, "What is the matter with you?"

"Adam Torres: One of life's great enigmas," Eli shook his head. As he was about to say something else, his phone began to ring. Cringing, Eli dug it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello? Oh hey, Sharona. Uh…where am I? Well…uh…what do you mean? I…I uh…Adam needed to uh…yes that was Adam that announced she was sick…no he doesn't now DC…uh…no he was just asked to make the announcement by her PR rep. Uh…well…Adam…uh…I am…uh…_shit_."

"I thought you were the king of smooth talking," Clare let a small smile cross her face.

"He used to be…then Sharona popped up in his life."

"No, no I'm not with…I am uh…in the er…bathroom. Yeah, massive stomach ache. Explosive uh…diarrhea. Uh…yeah. I'll um…I'll be out when I can."

"Lamest excuse ever," Adam rolled his eyes.

"I thought he used to be good at talking his way out of things."

"Sharona? No…that wasn't…there's a uh…TV in the restroom…you know…sports and stuff. It was a commercial. I'm not with…uh…I got to go…"

"Do you like her at all?" Clare whispered. Eli cringed, but didn't give a direct answer, "Because if you don't, I can solve this problem for once and for all if you'd just hand me your phone."

"Oh this would be great!" Adam grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Give her the phone man, let her do away with Sharona and all this madness!"

"I am not going to…uh hey Shar. Yeah I just…I uh…let me uh…bye!"

"Do you want me to take of this?" Clare asked, "If you don't like her, I don't see why you are still with her, much less living with her."

"She has her own place," Eli explained, "She just prefers my apartment. Anyways, I don't particularly trust you talking to my girlfriend. What if you say something that'll totally piss her off and she murders me in my sleep!"

"She's not going to murder you in your sleep."

"She's got a collection of Medieval weaponry and a key to my place…you're _not_ speaking to her."

"Fine, then you break up with her," Clare shrugged.

"Damn it," Eli hissed, "I've wanted to for a long time now but…I don't know…maybe I should have you talk to her."

"Give her the phone!" Adam chanted, "Give her the phone!"

"Fine," Eli gave in and slid the phone to Clare.

Clare pressed the "REDIAL" button and waited for someone to pick up, "Hello? Oh hi, Sharona. What…you checked the restroom to see if he was…wow…you actually went into the…oh this is D.C Edward…and I just wanted to let you know that Eli and I have been having a crazy-hot love affair for the past year…so…yeah. Oh don't give yourself a hernia, sweetie. I just thought you should know…isn't it cute how he always sneezes after making love…oh hush honey, you're embarrassing yourself…"

"You sneeze when you…oh wow."

"_Shut up, Adam_," Eli hissed, and snatched the phone from Clare. After hanging up on Sharona, he said, "I hope you're happy."

"I am. She said you two are over, and she's going to be moving out this afternoon. Problem solved. You are free from the menace!"

"I can't believe you mentioned the sneezing thing," Eli blushed a furious shade of red.

"How else could I make it believable except to include a fact like that," Clare shrugged, "Consider us even now. I got Sharona out of your life…can we just use that as means of making up for me writing that stupid book?"

"I don't know," Eli folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, "I still want something else out of all of this."

"What?" Clare asked, "Say the word, and it's yours. Really…I can't…I can't apologize enough for that stupid book. Anything you want, and it's yours."

"I want to go to Disneyland!"

"What do I want?" Eli asked, "Well…I don't know…I'm going to have to think about that one for a sec…_you_."

**Author's Note: I don't like how this is turning out, but I will write probably one more "part" and that'll be it. It's just something light and fun, but it's not my best. I hope you guys don't mind that this isn't the best I could give you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Guess what! I got a Twitter account just for you guys! Fanfiction won't let me type out the web address but it's twitterdotcom/PhantomsRose726 and if you follow me, you'll be able to get inside scoops on updates and stories. I love you all so much and this will be a great way for us to keep in contact. Plus, it'll be lots of fun! I haven't tried out the Twitter thing much, so let's see how this goes.**

Part IV

"_What_?" Clare choked on her own saliva, and she and Adam both stared at Eli as though their eyeballs would pop from their sockets.

"I want you."

"I want you so bad! I want _you_, I want you so _bad_, it's driving me mad; it's driving me _mad_."

"Adam!" Eli glared at his best friend.

"Hey, don't hate on The Beatles."

Eli sighed and shook his head, "Anyways – as I was saying, Clare, I want you. You come into my life again and everything sudden feels like…it's back to being the way it should be. I've missed this – you and me and the mentally handicapped man we bring with us for philanthropy purposes…"

"_Hey_! I resent that."

"Adam," Clare held up a hand and shushed him, "Eli…I…I don't know what to say. I mean…yes, it's nice hanging out with us all again, but you and I…there's just too much there."

"Exactly! There's too much between us for us _not_ to be together, Clare. We've been through hell and back and I just…I think this is where you belong. With me…with us. The Misfits, united again! What do you say?"

"Um…" Clare felt her head spin, and was thankful when the waiter appeared with their food, "Oh look, lunch is here!"

Eli let out a soft, throaty growl and rolled his eyes, "Clare…"

"Eli, I don't even know what you're asking of me."

"I'm asking you to give us another chance, Clare."

"I…I don't know. I just…why don't we eat first and then we can talk about all of this stuff, alright? I'm famished, Adam is off the walls, and you're probably starving too. Let's just have a nice lunch together, and let me think this over okay? I just…I need to sort some stuff out in my head."

"It's simple Clare: What do you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want; so tell me what you want, what you really, really want…"

"Adam!" Eli barked, "Shut up!"

The waiter distributed the food, and everyone began digging in. Clare hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took that first bite of that cheeseburger. As she nibbled on the familiar greasy-goodness of her adolescence, Clare couldn't help but think about what Eli had said. It had been so unexpected. So much craziness had happened in the matter of hours – she had abandoned her book signing, she drove around with Adam and Eli, she broke up with Eli's girlfriend for him, and he had admitted that he wanted them to have a second chance.

Clare guzzled down a sip of her Coke, letting the carbonation course through her, prickling her insides. It was like she was in a dream, and she couldn't believe that all of this was happening – much less as fast as it was.

"Chili dogs are the feast of the angels!"

"Sure they are, short bus," Eli rolled his eyes, popping a fry into his mouth, "Alright, so Clare – let's catch up. What have you been up to other than writing?"

"Oh," Clare blushed, being drawn out of her head, "Um…well, pretty much just that. I was still in college when I had my first book published. After that, it just sky-rocketed. I've been told my books are more popular than the Twilight series which is a pretty big deal. Um…so I just kept doing it. I was good at it, and it was easy…so I just did. I know they aren't the best. I know I can do better; but my publisher and my agent keep telling me that if it's good, why change it? So I haven't yet. Then I wrote that book that you read," Clare tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nervous picked at a fry.

"That apparently the whole world read," Eli reminded her.

"Yeah," Clare chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "I really am sorry about that, Eli. I shouldn't have written that book. There were so many intimate things I said in there…and it wasn't my place."

"Like when he…"

"Adam, do you want that chili dog up your nose?" Eli asked, "Because I can arrange that."

"Sorry," Adam blushed.

"But if I hadn't written that book…I might not be sitting here with you two."

"Well, maybe me," Adam reminded her, "But there'd be no way in hell you'd be caught dead with Eli before today."

"Hey," Eli looked offended, "Everyone wants to be caught dead with me!"

"Except for maybe Sharona."

"_Eesh_," Eli's face turned sour, "Thanks for that, by the way, Clare. I have wanted to end it with her for a long time now…I just couldn't do it."

"How'd you meet her?" Clare nibbled on a fry.

"Well, I work at the Degrassi Community theater sometimes as a writer and director. Sometimes I'll act too, but mostly just write and direct. She was in one of my plays last year. She was a great actress – really had a flair for the dramatic. Anyways, she and I really hit it off I guess. She works at the college as a professor Gothic Literature, and is really cool. Like, I used to be able to sit and talk with her for ages…but she's too much like me, ya know? She's got her problems."

"Dude, she makes you look like the Dali Lama!" Adam exaggeratedly rolled his eyes as he sipped his milkshake, "Seriously, this girl was whack. Like, I can't even describe it. She treated Eli like dirt."

"Yeah, you don't need that," Clare reached out and placed a hand on his arm. This time, they both just sat there, neither one pulling away, "You need someone to help take away your problems, not start them."

"Well then looks like dating you is out of the question," Eli allowed a small smirk to tug at the corner of his lips, and he couldn't help but tease her, "I mean, you and me…to say we had problems would be an under-exaggeration."

"Yeah but I wasn't a bitch to you."

Eli squinted his eyes and pouted his lips in one of his famous facial expressions and good-naturedly said, "Sure about that, Edwards?"

"What?" Clare shrugged, "being your girlfriend wasn't _exactly_ a walk in the park, okay?"

"Are you two fighting about being in a relationship with each other?" Adam chomped down on a bite of burger and said, with his mouth full, "Because if so, that's _really_ entertaining."

Clare ignored him, "I was a great girlfriend given the circumstances. I was there with you throughout your episodes, throughout your hording, when you had your showdowns with Fitz, when you almost got stabbed…I put up with so much from you, Eli."

"I don't know," Eli shrugged and raised an eyebrow, "I mean, sure you had your moments…"

"My _moments_?" Clare laughed a dry laugh, "Oh, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

"Really now?" Again with the tweak of his eyebrow.

"Yes. You just don't remember how great of a girlfriend I was to you."

"Hmm…" a smirk tugged at the right corner of his lips, "Maybe you should remind me then."

**Author's Note: Going to give this one more part I think. Funny how it was supposed to be a three-shot lol oh well. I love it too much to quit now. Don't forget – check me out on twitter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wait…what?" Clare nearly choked on her own saliva, "Eli…"

"You heard me," Eli raised an eyebrow, "What'll it be Edwards?"

"You just…you just got out of a relationship with Sharona. We haven't seen each other in…in ten years. You can't just ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Look, Clare – I haven't stopped thinking about you. I've thought about you every day, Clare. Every day you cross my mind at least once. I didn't expect going into this stupid book signing that I'd ever…I just…I never imagined…but now we seem to have been given this second chance…"

"Third chance," Clare reminded him.

"Third time's the charm, right, Blue Eyes? God," Eli laughed a cry laugh, "Earlier today I never wanted to see you. I was so…angry with you for writing that damn book. But now…after seeing you and spending the afternoon with you…I realize how much I've missed you being a part of my life. I know it sounds lame, but I just…I don't want today to be it, you know? I don't want to drop you off and go about my life as if this whole thing never happened."

"I know what you mean," Clare admitted, taking a sip of her Coke, "I have missed you too, Eli. I think about you a lot. It's good to be hanging out with you…and Adam again. I just…I don't know if we should try again. We were together once, and that ended poorly…"

"Poorly?" Adam nearly spit out his milkshake, "Eli rammed his car into a wall."

Eli shrugged, "No one's perfect."

"And then when we tried again," Clare sighed and tucked a curl behind her ear, "We still ended poorly. I just…I don't see the point anymore, Eli. Why try if we know we're not supposed to be together? Why keep forcing it?"

"Not supposed to be together? Clare, we broke up once and then got back together. We lasted for a while after that. Then we broke up again. Now here we are, sitting at The Dot together, and I can't help but think that this is meant to be. Why else would we keep being pulled together?"

"Eli Goldsworthy, did you just admit to believing in fate?" Clare raised a brow.

"You're changing the subject," Eli accused.

"You totally just admitted to believing in fate!"

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, please?" Eli rolled his eyes, "Now then, yes or no, Edwards?"

"Eli…" Clare protested, "I can't just say yes. There's so much to think about and consider…"

"Say yes," Adam piped up, and they both turned and stared at him, "What? You should say yes. You both clearly like each other still. And I can really tell that there's some unresolved tension between the two of you. You should say yes, or at least give him another chance. You both need another chance. Love can beat all odds. Love is stronger than anything you two can throw at it. So say yes."

"Wow," Eli ran a hand through his hair, "When did you get smart?"

"I think I'm gonna order another milkshake and chili dog…extra mustard and onions."

"Aaand…it's gone!" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was good," Adam shrugged, "And I love extra onions."

"You're weird."

"Your face is weird."

"Your mom's weird."

"Your dad's weird."

"Yes, yes he is," Eli smirked, "You smell weird."

"Well I'd rather smell weird than look weird!"

"Psh," Eli scoffed, "Girls love this face!"

"Yeah, blind girls!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try, Goldworthy!"

"Oh it is _so _on!"

"Yes."

"Let's do this!"

"Do you wanna go?"

"Only somewhere with candlelight."

"You're so weird," Eli rolled his eyes, "Wait…Clare, did you say something?"

"Yes," Clare grabbed a French fry off her plate.

"Sorry," Eli jabbed this thumb towards Adam, "I was distracted by this moron. What'd you say?"

"I said yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Clare allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips, "Yes, Eli. I want to be your girlfriend."

**Author's Note: Short and sweet with a Firefly reference tossed in. Sorry it's short, but I am behind on updating and super busy so I just pumped this out for you all. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Oh my God!" Adam nearly choked on his milkshake, "Did this _seriously_ just happen?"

"Yeah, I guess it did," Eli looked just as surprised.

Clare blushed, "I agree with Adam. It's obvious that there's still some tension between us; and I do believe that everyone deserves a second chance – or third chance. So yes, I want to try again Eli. I want to be your girlfriend again."

Eli's eyes were still as wide as saucers as he said, "Wow. Just a few hours ago I had some psycho gothic-obsessed girlfriend. Now, I'm dating Clare Edwards. Sorry, it's just a lot going on in not too much time. It's a bit overwhelming. Just this morning, I wanted to kill you for your book. Promise, no more tell-all books about me, huh Edwards?"

"I promise. And no more vampire smut novels either."

"What do you mean?" Adam protested, "Those are your best-sellers! People line up for weeks to preorder, and there's been talk of movie deals. You can't just stop…"

"I never said I'd stop _writing_," Clare corrected him, nibbling on a fry, "I just won't write vampire smut anymore. Eli is right – I can do better. It might not be as easy as writing vampire smut, but I'd rather write something with meaning. I stuck with vamp smut because it was easy and people automatically liked it. I need to push myself, step outside of my comfort zone a bit, and really write for once."

"What do you mean really write?"

"Vampire smut was so easy. I could pump out a book in a few months. I want to write a book I have to rip from my very core; I want to struggle. I want my book to be blood, pain, guts, and glory. I want my book to physically and emotionally drain me, and drive me crazy. I want to feel accomplished when I hold that copy in my hands. I want to change someone because of my writing. If I can affect just one person with my writing, that's enough for me."

"I'm so happy for you," Eli reached out and grabbed her hand, "You could do, and will do, so much better than just vampire smut. You'll change lives with your writing, Clare Edwards."

"And you'll be by my side to watch me," Clare smiled up at him, cherishing that moment. It had been far too long since she had felt that kind of support and confidence. Eli nodded, and took a sip of his Coke. Something was churning inside of him, a thought crept into his head that he just couldn't quite silence.

"Okay, enough mushy junk," Adam rolled his eyes, "You two are making me want to barf."

"No, that'd be those chili dogs and milkshakes you had," Eli chuckled, "Seriously, you're like a vacuum."

"I resent that," Adam flagged down a waitress, and ordered a second round of chili dogs and banana milkshakes.

"You do that," Eli said after Adam placed his order, "Mind if I ask Clare to go on a short walk with me?" Finally he had mustered up enough courage to get her alone, and ask her the question that had been playing, over and over in his mind, like a broken record.

"No problem. You two lovebirds get your sexy on!"

Eli's eyes narrowed, "_Never. Say. That. Again_."

Adam shrugged passively as Eli and Clare stood from the table and headed towards the door. Clare's stomach knotted nervously. She wasn't used to being alone with Eli, and that kind of scared her. Even though she had agreed to give them another chance, she was still unsure. She didn't want to be hurt again, and she didn't want to hurt Eli. It also didn't really help matters that suddenly she felt extremely shy around him.

Eli was just as nervous as well. Being alone with Clare Edwards once again frightened him. Being her boyfriend again frightened him even more. Just moments ago, he had despised her for writing that book. He had wanted to scream at her. He almost even hated her. But Eli knew that hating Clare Edwards was impossible for him. He loved her too much, even after everything.

And now here they were, getting a second chance; and they were alone for the first time as boyfriend/girlfriend. Suddenly, Eli felt transformed back to being seventeen. He felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart speed up as he held the door of The Dot open for her. He couldn't believe what he was about to do; but he just couldn't lose her again. Losing her a third time would destroy him.

"Hey," Clare smiled up at him when they were alone, making the butterflies in the put of his stomach metamorphose into pterodactyls.

"Hey you," Eli ignored the flapping wings in his gut and returned her contagious smile. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing in the world when she smiled, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," Clare walked with him down the pavement, her hand in his.

After a few moments, Eli asked, "What are we doing here, Edwards?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Clare admitted, nervously, "I think we're giving us another chance."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Eli winced, not really meeting her eyes.

"Of course," Clare grabbed her hand in his and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze, "Anything."

Eli blushed, "I'm scared."

"I thought you wanted this?" Clare's brow creased in confusion.

"And I do, more than anything. I am just scared. I don't want to screw this up, Edwards. Not this time around. I know you and I are meant to be together, but I am scared we will do something to ruin that. We promised we were all in once, and then I ended up screwing that all up. I ruined us. I want to make a promise to you that this time, I am not going to lose you. And I want you to promise me the same."

"Eli…what are you talking about?" Clare asked, feeling suddenly flushed.

"I don't know what the hell I am doing, Clare Edwards, but all I know is that I don't want to lose you again. I want to make you a promise, Clare Edwards, that I am in this for the long run. I want to swear to you on everything, that I will not lose you again."

"Eli..." Clare wasn't exactly following.

"Like I said, I don't know what I am doing. I just know that you…you are the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have thought about you every day, Clare._ Every day_. I'd see something or hear something, and I'd want to share it with you right away. It killed me to know I couldn't. I'd eat something delicious at a restaurant and think, '_someday, I need to bring Clare here_.' Do you know that?"

"Yes," Clare nodded, taking a deep breath before saying, "Because the same thing happened to me. You'd constantly come into my mind. I would get so angry at you for, after all those years, still being my first thought when I woke up, and my last thought before going to bed. I asked Ali about it once, and she told me that if you can't get someone out of your head, maybe that's because they're supposed to be there."

"You were always my everything, Clare Edwards. You were always my best friend, and my soulmate."

"What would Adam say if he heard that I was your best friend?" Clare teased and Eli, despite rolling his eyes, had his lips upturned into a fragment of a smile.

"You're changing the subject, Edwards. Just hear me out, alright. I am nervous enough as it is, and if I have to repeat this all over again I might just pass out; so shut up for five seconds and let me tell you what I need to tell you."

"Alright," Clare nodded, sensing that this was important. Eli's blush was deepening, and his hand was warm and damp within hers.

"Clare, we were together for basically two years total. Those two years, though they had their rough times, were the best two years of my life. I know that was ten years ago, but I think we can have that again. I don't want to spend a day without that. Clare…I know this is crazy. And I don't know what the hell I am doing here…but I just…I want to make a promise to you that this time,_ I am all in_. I will _never_ ruin us again. I will _never_ hurt you like that again. I want to spend _every day_ of the rest of my life _with you_…"

"Eli…oh my God."

"Clare Edwards…will you marry me?"

Clare's brain shut down completely. She couldn't form a complete, concise thought. Finally, after a few moments, she realized what Eli had just asked her.

"Eli, no!" His face fell, and she was quick to explain herself, "I don't mean no, Eli. I just mean…not right now. We only just saw each other for the first time in ten years today. You can't just propose within five minutes of breaking up with your girlfriend and getting back together with me."

"I know. This is an engagement, a _promise_. I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow or next month or even next year. Just make this promise with me that some time, someday, you'll be my wife. It will take time to get us to the point of marriage, but I know that I never want to lose you again. I know I want to wake up next to you every morning, and fall asleep next to you every night. Life is too short to not spend every moment possible with the one you love."

"Eli…" Clare blushed, her heart fluttering within her chest, "Yes. Yes…one day…I will marry you."

Not far from behind them, someone shouted, "About damn time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Adam?" The couple turned to the guy behind them, and Eli said, "If you're out here…who paid the bill?"

"That doesn't matter," Adam's eyes were wide as saucers, "You two are like, engaged!"

"Adam, you just left without paying?" Clare was aghast, "We have to go back and apologize and pay. I've never dined and dashed before, and we can't…we can't just…"

"Oh alright," Adam rolled his eyes, "We'll go back. But do you two even _realize_ how exciting this is? You are like _engaged_!"

Eli pulled Clare into a hug, "No wedding yet, but we don't want to lose each other ever again. This is it. Forever, and always."

"It's about time you two become end-game," Adam chuckled as they headed back towards _The Dot_, "I always knew you two should get married and pump out a few beautiful babies."

"You're a creep," Eli rolled his eyes, holding the door open for the other two, "Now then, I'm going to find our waiter and apologize for this whole mess. I still can't believe you left without paying!"

"Excuse me," a man approached them, and he did not look happy at all, "Were the three of you sitting at that table over there?"

"Yes," Eli winced, "Sorry. My uh…girlfriend and I went for a walk and our friend followed without really thinking. He has a mental disability and sometimes does stuff without really thinking," Eli glared daggers at Adam, "And we'd just like to apologize and pay our bill, if that's alright."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works here," The manager folded his arms over his chest and motioned for them to follow him to the bar. He pointed to a plaque at the bar and said, "Care to read that out loud for me?"

"I will," Clare volunteered, "It says: _In any instance a patron of The Dot is unable to, or fails to, pay the designated amount on their bill, said party will be held accountable to make up that loss of income by means of labor_…labor? Like…washing dishes?"

"Exactly," the manager nodded.

"But we have the money," Eli began to pull out his wallet, "Really. It's no big deal. It was just a mistake."

"I'm sorry," the managers sighed, shaking his head, "Rules are rules. If you cannot pay the bill (which you failed to do) you have to make up the payment by washing dishes in the back."

"Do you know who she is?" Adam pointed a finger at Clare, "She's…"

"She could be the Queen of Sheba and I still wouldn't give a crap. Now, get to the kitchen ad start working on the dishes in the sink. Soak them in the first sink of hot soapy water, then scrub and rinse them in the other sink. Then let them dry on the rack. Understood?"

"I just don't see why we can't just pay," Clare insisted, "We have the money."

The manager just pointed to the door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. There was no other choice; it looked as if they would have to wash the dishes after all. When they got into the kitchen, they found the set of sinks the manager had explained to them. One of them had a giant, pull-down faucet.

"I can't believe this," Eli glared at Adam, "_Thanks a lot_."

"It won't be _so_ bad," Clare, as always, tried to stay positive, "Maybe it'll be fun."

They made their way over to the sink, and Eli pulled down the faucet. He smirked, an idea playing in his head, before turning on the faucet and aiming it at Adam's crotch of his jeans.

"What the hell?" Adam jerked back, "Seriously?"

"Payback for leaving us with dish duty," Eli smirked.

"You two are so immature," Clare rolled her eyes, dipping a plate into the sink she was standing over.

"Immature?" Eli raised his eyebrow, "This is immature," he turned the faucet onto her this time; and Clare shrieked, dropping the plate.

"_Eli_!"

"What?" Eli chuckled, "You call me immature, well then immature is what you're gonna get."

"Aww," Adam titled his head to the side, a goofy grin planted on his face, "Eli being a dick, Clare being reasonable…it's like old times again."

"Do you _want_ me to spray you again?" Eli threatened.

"He has a point," Clare handed Adam the plate she had just washed off, "I mean, it _is_ like old times again."

Eli nodded, his smirk being replaced with a smile, "I am glad I got dragged to your stupid book signing."

"I'm glad I left that stupid book signing." We were about to kiss, when Adam interrupted us.

"Can we just focus on the dishes? You two can make out later…after we finish our work."

"You're the one that got us into this mess," Eli reminded him.

"Yeah, but without me, you wouldn't be back together with Clare," Adam shrugged, "So you can't be too mad at me."

"He has a point," Clare nodded, "If it wasn't for Adam, I might still be at that book signing. I can't believe how much has changed in the last few hours."

"Despite all the changes," Eli reminded her, "It's still like nothing has changed at all."

"You're right," Clare kissed his cheek, "After all this time, we've picked back up where we left off."

"You're still Clare, and I'm still Eli."

"And together, it's perfect."

"You guys are so cheesy!" Adam gagged, seconds before Eli sprayed him again with the faucet.

**Author's Note: I don't really like the ending, but thank you all for reading this! It was fun to write!**


End file.
